The invention provides a safe, reliable system including a controller for automatically dosing fuel with a fuel additive, using a positive feed means for injecting the additive, particularly a concentrate containing fuel borne catalyst (FBC) into the fuel, wherein the amount of FBC injection is controlled as a function of predetermined fuel consumption data. The invention has particular applicability to diesel engines of the type used in vehicle, stationary or marine applications, particularly those classified as medium duty diesel engines, but it is applicable generally where dosing of FBC or other concentrate is desired.
Fuel additives, especially FBCs containing fuel soluble or suspended compounds containing releasable catalytic metals in the form of concentrates containing platinum group metals, cerium, iron, copper, manganese, magnesium and the like or combinations, can enable cleaner burning of a fuel in an engine, thereby allowing for more efficient operation of the engine. The additives can reduce pollutants as a primary measure or in combination with an after treatment device.
Many prior art systems proposed for dosing additives involve complex monitoring electronically and/or mechanically, typically with some form of feedback control, to achieve a desired concentration of active catalytic metals in the fuel. The provision of systems that require vehicle modifications are often not practical for retrofit applications due to the great variety of trucks being used commercially, even by a single fleet owner.
Among the prior art systems are those that require operator monitoring and/or intervention. However, fleet operators need the assurance that an FBC additive concentrate is being properly added to the fuel of designated vehicles without requiring a particular operator to perform any task other than his normal operations. Operator monitoring or intervention can be problematic, especially where the same vehicle is used by different operators.
Current and proposed regulations challenge manufacturers to both achieve good fuel economy and reduce emissions. While fuel additives will likely be necessary to achieve the objectives of the regulations, the art has provided no simple device capable of metering an effective additive into the fuel in a reliable manner with no operator intervention or attention.
Automatic correctly proportioned introduction of fuel additives into the fuel tanks of vehicles on a regular, consistent basis is a challenge to fuel additive suppliers and fleet owners desiring to use them. There is a current need for a safe, economical and effective answer to the problems associated with the regular dispensing additives into the fuel.